What Happened Next
"What Happened Next" is the third comic of the seventh wave of Fatty Cat. It is the one hundred twenty-third comic overall. It is unknown when it will be written. Gallery > Synopsis A comic that explains what inanimate objects do when they're not being watched. Plot Introduction Sheldon begins the comic by informing the audience of his actions of placing cameras around his town over the previous few months and recording. He then states that he has caught many inanimate objects actually being alive, and starts showing the clips he recorded to prove it. The Mug and the Jar of Salsa Sheldon's owner is pouring coffee when his coffee mug states that he is "SO full" and that the coffee must be "the richest coffee ever". The nearby jar of salsa says that because the coffee is so rich, the mug is "getting mugged". The mug then tells the jar of salsa that his pun was "jarring". The two state afterwards that they're just a couple of "fun guys", and a mushroom shows up asking what they are looking at. The Newspaper A newspaper is thrown in front of Sheldon's house. It quickly sings a song about how depressing its life is, and when he is finished, an ant comes along and tells him that nobody reads him anymore. Pasta Boxes At George's house, George's owner is making pasta. The two boxes of pasta that he has out talk about how great their lives are, until "Jimmy" (the pasta box to the right) is taken and his contents are poured into the pot on the oven. The left pasta box screams about how it should have been him, when he is taken as well and claims he was "just kidding". Sheldon's Owner's Car In a clip taken from "Jail Bail", Sheldon is about to drive his owner's car. He crashes it into a rock, and the car is upset that his headlight got damaged, saying it "just got fixed yesterday". The Flowers At Sheldon's house, Sheldon's owner is watering the flowers. The flowers overreact and begin to "suffer", one even claiming that it is melting. It takes a moment, but one of the flowers realizes that water is actually good for them, and tells the others. The Potato Chip While Sheldon is busy inhaling the food from his pantry, one chip flies out of the tube of chips and bordely says "ahhhhh" as he is sucked into Sheldon's mouth. Pencil and Pencil Sharpener At school, Sheldon is busy writing a paper. His pencil talks about how fun it is to be written with when he is brought over to the pencil sharpener. The pencil sharpener introduces himself, and he sharpens the pencil. The pencil is angry afterwards, because his face was messed up while being sharpened. Birthday Hat At a birthday party, a party hat thinks that it is his birthday that is being celebrated. As the "Happy Birthday" song is being sung, he wonders what his birthday gifts will be. However, it is stated in the song that it isn't his birthday, and he becomes sad. The Shovel Outside, a shovel is being prepared to dig a hole. The shovel is optimistic and says he loves what he is. Then he is planted face first into the dirt, and even tries to still stay optimistic by saying he "loves the taste of dirt". Ending Sheldon, after finishing showing the clips, claims how his video is going to be a hit on YouTube. However, when he uploads it, it only gets 12 views, 3 dislikes, and 0 likes. Trivia *This is the first comic where Sheldon is a minor character. *The first song of the series is in this comic, the Newspaper Song. Goofs/Errors *In the Shovel's clip, the date is not seen in the lower right-hand corner. *The metal part of the pencil is missing in one panel. References to Other Comics *A scene from Jail Bail is used. Characters *Sheldon *Sheldon's Second Owner *George's Owner *Newspaper *Pasta Box 1 *Jimmy (Pasta Box 2) *Mug *Salsa Jar *Mushroom *Ant *Pencil *Pencil Sharpener *Flowers *Sheldon's Owner's Car *Birthday Hat *Shovel Category:Unreleased Comics Category:Wave 7 Comics